Prefiero arriesgarme al error, al error de no arriesgarme
by IreneEB
Summary: Kate se da cuenta de que no sabe nada del pasado de Castle, ni de su presente, ya que él le ha ocultado haber conocido a su padre durante el secuestro de Alexis y ella se entera por accidente. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante esta situación?
1. Chapter 1

_''**Prefiero arriesgarme al error, al error de no arriesgarme''**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Una semana. Ya hace una semana desde que se lo dijo; _''Necesito tiempo''_. Esa maldita frase aún retumba en su cabeza, al igual que la mirada de reproche que él la dedicó. Reproche porque no quería que las cosas salieran así. Reproche porque sabía que ella tampoco quería. Reproche hacia él mismo porque se sentía idiota por habérselo ocultado. Y ella le echa de menos, demasiado de menos. Necesita tenerle cerca. Es algo que no puede evitar desde que sabe lo que es estar con él, sentir sus caricias, sus besos y sus abrazos, desde que sabe lo que es despertarse y verle dormir, desde que sabe lo que es despertarse en medio de una pesadilla y que él la apriete contra su cuerpo simplemente para hacerla saber que está ahí, que siempre lo ha estado y que siempre lo iba a estar. _Pero ya no está_. Y no porque él no quisiera si no porque ella se lo había pedido.

-'_'Necesito tiempo''_… ¡maldita la hora en la que dije esa frase!- se repite a ella misma una y otra vez mientras se deja caer en el sofá.

En el fondo Kate lo comprendía, después de todo ella también le había ocultado cosas. Le había ocultado durante un año todo lo que sentía por él. Pero no era lo mismo, ahora eran una pareja y se suponía que tenían confianza. No era la primera vez que Castle le ocultaba cosas y le dolía, realmente le dolía. _¿Es qué no confiaba en ella?; _esa es la pregunta que lleva repitiéndose durante todo el mes; si realmente confiaba en ella y si no era así… por qué.

Hacía casi un año él había hecho un pacto por su vida con un hombre que no conocía de nada y aquello pareció ser el final de su historia; una historia aún sin empezar. Pero al final resultó ser solo el principio. Ella había estado al borde de la muerte y realmente en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en él; en volver a verlo, en decirle que le quería, que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo y que el muro estaba completamente derribado gracias a él. Castle lo había hecho para protegerla porque la necesitaba a su lado, porque la quería. Aunque al principio no pudo entenderlo y se limito a decirle que él no tenía ningún derecho a decidir por ella y que habían acabado, después se dio cuenta de que ella habría hecho lo mismo por él; por no perderle. Pensaba que después de todo aquello y tantas otras situaciones complicadas ellos tenían total y absoluta confianza.

Y no puede evitar que una lágrima caiga por su mejilla cuando recuerda ese día; el día que parecía ser uno de los peores de su vida pero que finalmente se acabó convirtiendo en uno de los más felices después de atravesar el umbral de la puerta de su loft , haciendo realidad los deseos de ambos. Y por eso le duele todavía más que haya vuelto a ocultarle cosas importantes. Cosas que a ella realmente le importan, porque son_ las cosas de Castle_, cosas importantes de su pasado y que ahora también pertenecen a su presente; _al de los dos._ O eso es lo que a ella le gustaría, porque parece ser que él no ha pensado igual.

No hace más que contradecirse en sus propios pensamientos; le echa de menos, mucho de menos, pero no puede evitar sentirse enfadada y triste. Ya no sabe si se siente así por el hecho de que él la haya ocultado el haber conocido a su padre en París durante el secuestro de Alexis, siendo él quien la había rescatado en realidad, y no la policía de Francia, o porque necesita verle. Y eso mismo, el hecho de no saber lo que de verdad quiere hace que se cabree más.

Siente el impulso de coger el teléfono y llamarle. Solo quiere escuchar su voz, porque no han hablado desde ese día, desde hace una semana que a ella, personalmente, se le ha hecho eterna. Se dirige a la nevera para buscar algo de comer cuando su estómago comienza a quejarse. Cuando se pone a pensar en él apenas nota el paso del tiempo, lleva casi una hora lamentándose por todo lo ocurrido, por haber perdido una semana a su lado. – _''El índice de tiempo perdido con Castle sube a cuatro años y una semana. Genial.'' - _Se dice a sí misma mientras una sonrisa triste aparece en su cara.

Horas después sigue dando vueltas en la cama al igual que las últimas noches. No para de darle vueltas a las palabras que Meredith le dijo meses atrás: _''Un día comprendí que él sabía todo sobre mí; mis mayores secretos, mis traumas… suficiente para llenar un millón de novelas. Pero yo no sabía cosas de él ni para escribir un panfleto'' _¿Realmente le estaba ocurriendo a ella lo mismo? ¿Tenía tan poca confianza con ella como con Meredith? _''Por ejemplo cuando le preguntaba que sentía por no haber conocido a su padre él me sonreía, soltaba una gracia y cambiaba de tema. '' _Después de escuchar aquello ella le había dado muchas vueltas al tema; no sabía ni la mitad de cosas que él sabía de ella, no sabía _nada_ de su pasado y parecía ser que ahora tampoco de su presente.

Y recuerda aquel día, una semana atrás, levantándose de la cama en medio de la noche, en busca de Castle al notar que él no estaba ahí. Recuerda los susurros de Castle y Alexis en la cocina mientras ella se limitaba a escuchar desde la puerta de la habitación. Recuerda cada palabra que escuchó:

_-¿No vas a contárselo a Kate?- Pregunta la pelirroja en tono triste, parecía haber estado llorando, probablemente a causa de otra de sus pesadillas sobre el secuestro._

_-No… al menos de momento- Al escuchar aquellas palabras Kate no puede evitar seguir escuchando. ¿Contarle el qué?_

_-¿Por qué? No es algo que debas ocultarle papá, sabes que a ella le gusta saber que confías en ella porque ella siempre confió en ti.- Kate sonríe al escuchar eso pero con cierta tristeza; está segura de que se trata de algo importante._

_-Porque ni siquiera sé si vamos a volver a verle Alexis. No quiero darle vueltas a algo que puede que no vuelva a ocurrir nunca, simplemente no quiero pensar en ello. Me duele pensar que después de todos estos años imaginándome como sería y porque no está aquí con nosotros le haya conocido, me haya gustado y que puede que no vuelva a verle jamás._

_-¿Qué no quieres pensar en ello? ¡¿Cómo no vas a pensar en ello?!- Esta vez el tono que emplea Alexis es algo más elevado, parece molesta.- Has conocido a tu padre papá, no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar y no pensar en ello. ¿Es que no quieres saber más? Me salvó la vida y a ti también. No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por él papá.- Kate siente que no puede moverse. La noticia la ha pillado totalmente desprevenida. Y no lo entiende. ¡¿Por qué demonios no se lo ha contado?! Siente ganas de salir ahí fuera y pedirle explicaciones, pero se queda ahí, quieta, esperando alguna explicación razonable de porque Castle se lo ha ocultado._

_-Lo sé. Nos ha salvado la vida, estamos aquí gracias a él, es cierto. Yo siempre había pensado que mi padre era un tipo cobarde que había huido cuando se había enterado de que la abuela estaba embarazada. El año pasado en aquel caso de la CIA en el que nos vimos envueltos y Sophia me dijo aquello… quería investigar pero tenía miedo. Miedo por si era verdad pero también por si era mentira. No quería encontrarle y odiarle, odiarle más de lo que ya lo hacía por no haber estado a mi lado siempre. Pero ahora… _

_-Ahora te ha gustado y quieres conocerle de verdad, igual que yo. Sigo sin ver el problema._

_-Vete a dormir calabaza, es tarde y apenas has pegado ojo estos días._

_-¿Se lo contarás a ella? Creo que debería saberlo… es como de la familia, ¿o no?_

_-Sí pero… no lo sé Alexis, antes necesito asimilar todo esto.- Ella simplemente asiente y se va. _

_Kate la ve subir las escaleras hacia su habitación y a Castle dirigirse hacia donde está ella con la mirada en el suelo. Y sube la mirada y los ojos de ambos se encuentran. Y ahí él se da cuenta; se da cuenta de que ella lleva ahí un buen rato… demasiado rato._

No aguanta más y se levanta de la cama decidida; ha tomado una decisión.

Una semana. Ya hace una semana desde que escuchó como se lo decía: _''Necesito tiempo''_. Y le duele. Le duele no poder abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, ver su sonrisa; esa sonrisa que al fín era suya después de tantos años.

Él sabe que ambos quieren estar bien otra vez, pero ninguno da su brazo a torcer. Bueno en realidad él ha intentado hacerlo mandándola mensajes sin respuesta alguna. _–''La has cagado Rick''- _se repite para sí una y otra vez.

Sabe que lo ha hecho mal. Pero necesitaba asumir todo lo que había pasado antes de poder contárselo. Fue realmente difícil sufrir el secuestro de su hija, pero conocer a su padre le había descolocado por completo. Nunca se lo había imaginado así; nunca se había imaginado que él hubiera estado preocupándose por ellos todos estos años y muchísimo menos leyendo sus libros.

Se había imaginado que cuando se lo contara a Kate, porque a pesar de lo que ella creía él pretendía contárselo, ella se enfadaría por no habérselo dicho de inmediato. Pero se había enfadado mucho más de lo que él pensaba. –_''Supongo que el haberse enterado así no ha ayudado mucho…''-_ dice suspirando.

El reloj ya marca las dos de la mañana y él todavía no ha pegado ojo. No puede parar de dar vueltas en la cama mientras piensa en _ella_, en lo mucho que le gustaría que estuviera ahí con él. -_''Necesito tiempo… ¡maldita frase!''- _No aguanta más, dirige su mano hacia la mesita de noche, dónde está su iphone, lo desbloquea y comprueba que, como suponía, no hay llamadas perdidas suyas. Busca la foto con su sonrisa entre sus contactos, algo innecesario ya que se sabe su número de memoria. Y la ve. Ve a Kate y ve su sonrisa. Y no se lo piensa dos veces antes de comenzar a escribirla otro mensaje, aunque estaba casi seguro de que esta vez tampoco obtendría respuesta.

''Kate, te necesito. Una vez más: lo siento. Iba a contártelo, lo sabes. Solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, por favor… perdóname por no habértelo contado antes yo mismo.''

La vibración de su móvil la detiene. Desbloquea la pantalla y ve su mensaje, y se derrite por dentro. _''Kate, te necesito(…)''_ – Yo también te necesito - dice ella en un susurro como si él la fuera a escuchar. Guarda el móvil y retoma su camino acelerando el paso, preguntándose cómo ha sido tan estúpida de no haber hecho esto antes.

Veinte minutos más tarde está ahí, enfrente de la puerta de su loft, llamando a la puerta con golpes suaves, pero decidida. Son las dos y veinte de la mañana y ella ni siquiera ha contemplado la idea de que él puede haberse dormido en el tiempo que ella ha tardado en llegar tras recibir el mensaje. Pero la puerta se abre y a Kate no le quedan dudas; Castle no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, igual que ella, y a juzgar por el tamaño de sus ojeras no es la única noche que lleva durmiéndose a las tantas. Y ahí está él, con el pelo revuelto y llevando únicamente los pantalones del pijama. Ante esta imagen ella no puede evitar emitir un suspiro y cerrar los ojos durante un par de segundos para después abrirlos y volver a ver a un desconcertado pero _sexy _Castle. Y de repente el silencio más absoluto y el cruce de miradas más intenso los invade. Él abre y cierra la boca varias veces, queriendo decir algo, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para ella, que sonríe de medio lado.

Cuando es capaz de reaccionar a la presencia de Kate se aparta hacia un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella entra despacio pero con decisión, pronunciando un _''hola''_ casi inaudible. Cuando él se da la vuelta después de cerrar la puerta ella está más cerca de lo que él espera, lo que hace que se sobresalte. Si algo ha aprendido estos cuatro años es a leer a Kate, a interpretar su lenguaje corporal, pero en ocasiones como esta le cuesta. Sus ojos le dicen que ella le necesita, que quiere abrazarle y besarle como si no hubiera mañana, pero su cruce de brazos sobre el pecho la delata; tiene una pregunta preparada y a juzgar por su triste sonrisa teme la respuesta.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - dice él con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a la cocina al ver que ella no se decide a decir nada.

- Solo quiero que hablemos. Estoy harta de esta situación. - Le dice siguiéndole y sentándose en uno de los taburetes. – No podemos seguir así Rick… necesito preguntarte algo.

Él se da la vuelta quedando frente a ella y asiente observando sus ojos. Esta vez detecta en ellos cierta inseguridad y se maldice a sí mismo; se maldice porque por su culpa, por ocultarle lo de su padre, la Kate segura ha desaparecido para dejar paso _de nuevo _a la Kate insegura. Pero la inseguridad igual que vino se va, en cuestión de segundos, y es entonces cuando ella comienza a hablar.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?- Se produce un silencio de unos segundos que a Castle le parecen eternos - ¿Qué he hecho mal para que no me cuentes absolutamente nada, Rick? Yo pensaba que después de estos casi cinco años teníamos confianza.- Lo dice seria, mirándole a los ojos, sin temblar, sin dudar. Necesita saberlo. Necesita saber si él confía en ella como ella lo hace en él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

''_-¿Qué he hecho mal?- Se produce un silencio de unos segundos que a Castle le parecen eternos - ¿Qué he hecho mal para que no me cuentes absolutamente nada, Rick? Yo pensaba que después de estos casi cinco años teníamos confianza.- Lo dice seria, mirándole a los ojos, sin temblar, sin dudar. Necesita saberlo. Necesita saber si él confía en ella como ella lo hace en él.''_

Se ha quedado de piedra. No es capaz de articular una sola palabra, solo puede abrir y cerrar la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno. ¡¿Qué si confía en ella?! ¿Cómo puede hacerle esa pregunta? Ella es la única persona a la que él confiaría su propia vida. Admite que no ha estado nada fino ocultándole lo de su padre y permitiendo que ella se enterara como lo hizo pero… ¡Claro que confiaba en ella; _confía_ en ella!

Da un paso al frente quedando más cerca de ella y la agarra fuertemente de la mano. Ella mira durante un instante sus manos, unidas de nuevo, siente el suave tacto de su piel y vuelve a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos que la miran intensamente y en los que encuentra cierto miedo; miedo a perderla, deduce.

Castle tiene el semblante serio y se lo dice sin dudar, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sin soltar su mano y en un tono suave, sonando sincero, pero firme:

-Kate, confío en ti. Confío en ti como no lo había hecho nunca antes en ninguna otra persona.

-Si de verdad confiaras en mí me contarías las cosas. – Se lo dice en un susurro casi inaudible, bajando su mirada, con el ceño fruncido y soltándose lentamente de su mano. – Meredith tenía razón… - En su rostro aparece algo parecido a una sonrisa, una sonrisa claramente sarcástica, y en sus ojos se atisba ese brillo especial que aparece cuando tiene ganas de llorar por la rabia acumulada, él conoce muy bien esa mirada.

La mano de Castle sigue suspendida en el aire. Desde que Kate se la ha soltado y pronunciado el nombre de su ex mujer ha vuelto a quedarse helado y no es capaz de reaccionar. ¡¿Meredith?! ¡¿Cómo que Meredith?! ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho para confundir a Kate de esta manera? Siempre había sabido que no fue una buena idea dejarlas cenar aquel día a solas, he aquí la prueba. ¿Qué demonios le había contado esa desequilibrada a la mujer de su vida para que de repente tuviera tantas dudas y de repente cuestionara tanto su confianza?

-Meredith… ¿Co-cómo que Meredith?- Lo dice en un susurro, sigue sin moverse, ni siquiera sabe si ella le ha oído hasta que Kate levanta su mirada clavando sus ojos en los de él. – Dijiste que no te había dicho nada malo, dijiste que incluso te gustaba un poco más después de aquella charla Kate, ¿en qué tiene razón? ¡¿En qué?! No puede tener razón en nada. Esa mujer no es coherente y tú lo sabes igual que yo, ¡está medio loca Kate! Tú me conoces mucho mejor ella, ¡sabes cómo soy realmente! – Esta vez utiliza un tono más elevado, ya ha reaccionado y no puede parar de gesticular bruscamente con las manos, como si estuviera intentando espantar una molesta mosca, y las palabras le salen atropelladamente. Se dispone a continuar hablando pero ella le interrumpe.

-No me dijo nada en la cena, me lo dijo antes de irse, cuando tu subiste a la habitación a por su bolso – Aprieta los labios fuertemente. Esta situación le da rabia, no tendría por qué estar ocurriendo. Castle la mira interrogante y ella se levanta como un resorte de la silla y comienza a andar de un lado a otro con la vista clavada en el suelo y se para quedando de espaldas a él. - ¿De verdad te conozco Castle? Porque yo creo que no.

Castle se acerca despacio, hasta una distancia prudente, sin invadir su espacio personal porque sabe que Kate está insegura y cuando es así hay que dejarla espacio; es otra de las cosas que ha aprendido esos cuatro años que estuvo esperándola, a dejarla espacio para respirar tranquila cuando está frustrada, como ahora. Ahora sí tiene miedo; ¿qué no le conoce? No sabe qué es lo que está pasando. Qué es lo que ella le dijo para hacer pensar así a Kate. Y se lo pregunta en un tono suave para que no suene ansioso, que es como realmente está, ansioso por saber qué demonios le dijo aquel día para crearle esta inseguridad y desconfianza en él:

-¿Qué te dijo, Kate? ¿Qué te dijo Meredith aquel día?- Se produce el silencio más absoluto y ella se da la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo, levantando la vista del suelo para clavarla otra vez en sus ojos, en esos ojos azules infinitos que ella adora.

-Yo… Bueno ella… - Se había perdido en sus ojos y ahora ni siquiera le salían las palabras. _''Maldita sea''_. – Yo la pregunté por qué se había acabado lo vuestro, no sé porque lo hice, simplemente… tenía curiosidad. – El se inquieta y la asiente para hacerla entender que quiere que continúe hablando. – Me dijo que lo vuestro fue genial y me hizo una extraña comparación con un soufflé, pero también me dijo que llegó un momento en el que se cansó. Se cansó de que tú lo supieras absolutamente todo de ella y de que ella no supiera nada de ti, Castle. Me dijo que cada vez que te preguntaba que sentías por no haber conocido a tu padre tú sonreías y cambiabas de tema sutilmente. Y yo… yo me di cuenta de que conmigo hacías lo mismo. No te dije nada porque estaba segura de que llegado el momento, me contarías como te sentías; después de todo eso es lo que dices tú siempre ¿no? ''Cuando estés preparada me lo contarás'' –Dice ella imitando su tono. - No quise presionarte con ello porque, bueno… - suelta una leve sonrisa – sé lo que es que te presionen con algo de lo que no te gusta hablar. Pero le has conocido Castle, le has conocido y no me has dicho absolutamente nada, igual que no me dijiste nada antes de que pasara. Y yo me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada de ti, absolutamente nada de tu pasado y parece ser que… tampoco de tu presente.

No da crédito. Siente ganas de reír pero también siente ganas de matar a su ex. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cara dura? Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Está alucinando y no se da cuenta de que Kate está esperando a que él diga algo. Meredith nunca se había preocupado lo más mínimo por él, por su pasado. ¿Por qué tendría él que decirle nada si a ella no le interesaba lo más mínimo? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo podía Kate haberse creído semejante estupidez? ¿Cómo podría haberse creído que lo suyo con Meredith había terminado por eso? ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que él quería ocultarle nada? Es cierto que él está más acostumbrado a ''investigar'' sobre la vida de los demás que a contar la suya propia pero él no tenía nada que ocultar. Y si tuviera que hacerlo no lo haría con ella, eso lo tiene más que claro.

Sigue tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que Kate ha avanzado un paso hacia él. Bueno, si se da cuenta; se da cuenta cuando nota que sus ojos están clavados en él, porque está esperando a que él diga algo, está esperando a que le dé una razón para pensar que está equivocada, que lo que dice es mentira. Porque aunque ella odia equivocarse, en este caso le encantaría hacerlo. Y él lo sabe. Pero… ¿y si no estaba equivocada? Ella tenía razón; él nunca le había contado nada de su pasado. - ''Pero eso no significa que no confíe en ella, ¡maldita sea!'' – piensa para sí.

Y entonces la escucha. Un susurro. Su nombre. Siempre le ha hecho gracia esa extraña manera con la que ella pasa de llamarle ''Castle'' a llamarle ''Rick'' en cuestión de segundos, pero tiene claro que le llame como le llame no suena ni parecido a cuando lo hacen otras personas, cuando ella pronuncia su nombre así, en un susurro, siente que todo lo demás desaparece. Y ahí está otra vez. Otro susurro. ''Rick''. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y levanta la vista. Esos ojos verdes cada día le gustan más, expresan demasiado, son increíbles, igual que su boca, igual que ella, de arriba abajo. No quiere perderla, se niega.

-Ella no es tú Kate. – Lo dice serio, pero su cara refleja miedo, miedo a que ella piense que tiene cosas que ocultar; porque no es así. Se produce otro breve silencio antes de que el continúe hablando. – No sé cómo has podido creer nada de lo que te dijo. Ella jamás se preocupo por lo que yo sentía o dejaba de sentir, no tenía porque contarle nada si a ella no le interesaba. Supongo que me acostumbré a no contarle nada a nadie, a no hablar de mi pasado; de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir. No era algo de lo que me gustara hablar, nunca me gusto ser el único de clase que nunca conoció a su padre ¿sabes?, el que nunca tuvo a su padre para enseñarle a andar en bici, para ir al buscarle al colegio, para jugar a fútbol… fue duro crecer sin él, sobre todo cuando veía lo bien que se llevaban el resto de mis amigos con sus padres, realmente les envidiaba, fue… de las cosas más duras que he vivido sin duda. Era un sentimiento demasiado importante, no me gustaba compartirlo con personas que solo fingían preocuparse por mí, cuando en realidad les daba igual...

Kate puede ver en los ojos de Castle el comienzo de algo que parecen ser lágrimas. Y se maldice a sí misma por haberle puesto en esa situación. Se siente estúpida; y más después de lo que él acaba de soltarle con total tranquilidad. Duda pero finalmente decide dar otro paso al frente y cogerle la mano para hacerle saber que está ahí. Se queda callada, esperando a que el continúe, cosa que, tras depositar un breve beso en la mano que Kate le acaba de dar, no tarda en hacer.

-Cuando era pequeño siempre tuve la esperanza de que él aparecería cualquier día por la puerta para quedarse con nosotros para siempre, pero cuando crecí me di cuenta de que eso nunca pasaría porque realmente nos había abandonado. – Una sonrisa triste aparece en su cara pero rápidamente, igual que apareció, se desvanece. – Le pedí a mi madre que me contara la historia, quería saber más, necesitaba saber por qué él no nos había querido en su vida, pero ella nunca me contó gran cosa. – Dice el mientras se encoje de hombros. – Escucha… - Acaricia la mano de Kate y vuelve a depositar un suave beso sobre ella haciendo que ésta se estremezca por el contacto. – No quiero que pienses que te oculto algo Kate, porque verdaderamente no tengo nada que ocultarte. Confía en mí. Por favor.

-Si no tienes nada que ocultarme, ¿por qué me ocultaste haberle conocido Rick?

-Necesitaba asimilar todo lo ocurrido Kate… - Dice él poniendo los ojos hacia arriba – No ha sido fácil ¿sabes? No he sabido absolutamente nada de él desde… bueno, desde nunca. Y un día aparece así, de repente. Es algo… extraño. Solo necesitaba hacerme a la idea antes de contártelo. Confío en ti, ¡claro que confío en ti!

-¿De verdad?

-Eres la única persona en la que confío de verdad Kate. A parte de Alexis y de mi madre claro. – Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de ambos.

-Aún así ella tiene razón Rick… Tú siempre esperas que te cuente cosas sobre mi pasado, sobre lo que pienso y sobre lo que siento. Pero después de aquello me di cuenta de que tú… - No puede terminar de decir nada porque él deposita un dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndola callar.

-Ya te lo he dicho Kate. Después de relaciones en las que no se han preocupado por mí de verdad, ahora no estoy acostumbrado a contar nada a la persona que sé que sí se preocupa, que siempre lo ha hecho. Y lo siento. Lo siento porque tienes razón. Pero a partir de ahora, si quieres saber algo… solo tienes que preguntar.

Kate se ha quedado muda, sus palabras, su mirada y suave contacto de su dedo índice sobre sus labios la han trasladado una dimensión paralela en la que no hay nada más. _''Lo siento'', ''Solo tienes que preguntar''. _Un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuándo el retira lentamente el dedo de sus labios. Definitivamente había sido idiota. Ella ni siquiera le ha dicho todavía esas dos palabras, no ha tenido el valor de hacerlo y él no la ha presionado ni le ha exigido nada; pero ahí estaba ella, exigiéndole saber sobre su pasado. Ahora lo pensaba fríamente y se daba cuenta de que si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Castle se habría enfadado mucho por exigirle todo a cambio de nada. Se siente culpable. Pero ella aún no está preparada para pronunciar esas dos palabras, aunque cada día se siente mejor con él, eso sin duda.

Él se da cuenta de que Kate se ha ido a un mundo muy lejano; tiene la mirada perdida en algún lugar de su cara y está completamente quieta. Susurra su nombre para hacerla reaccionar y ella da un respingo, centrando su mirada en sus ojos de nuevo, emitiendo una leve sonrisa. Y se acerca otro paso, ahora sus cuerpos casi se tocan, están a escasos centímetros.

Ella nota como él se acerca un poco más. Se muere por lanzarse a su boca y sabe que él está en la misma situación, lo nota cuando él desvía los ojos hacia sus labios. Pero antes necesita saberlo. _''Solo tienes que preguntar''_. Y lo hace.

-Si no fue por eso… ¿Por qué se acabó lo vuestro? – Dice ella sin hacer movimiento alguno, evitando que sus cuerpos se separen de nuevo. Él tampoco emite ningún tipo de movimiento y se limita a contestar.

-Porque… - Una breve pausa y una débil sonrisa aparece en su rostro; es muy afortunado de que Meredith ya no esté en su vida porque no es capaz de imaginarse una vida sin la mujer que realmente quiere, la que tiene delante en ese mismo instante. – Estaba demasiado preocupada por ella misma y muy poco por los demás. Solo le importaba su carrera, no parecía ser consciente de que tenía una hija a la que cuidar. Podía consentir que no se preocupara por mí pero… ¿Por Alexis? Eso no iba a permitirlo. Yo no tenía por qué estar con una persona a la que no quería; lo único que me mantenía unido a ella era Alexis pero cuando me di cuenta de que eso tampoco nos unía… decidí hacer lo mejor para todos. Ella por un lado, con su carrera, y nosotros por otro, siendo una familia. Pensé que ella me pondría pegas, reaccionaría y se ocuparía más de su hija pero… no fue así.

Ahora Kate lo entendía. Entendía el por qué Martha no la soportaba y el por qué a Alexis no le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo con ella. Era realmente un padrazo; se había ocupado de cuidarla siempre, de educarla y le había salido bien; muy bien. Se le derrite el corazón al pensar en un futuro, juntos; en el que él sea el padre de sus hijos. Se muerde el labio inconscientemente al pensar en esa idea y ese gesto no pasa desapercibido para él, que le aparta un rebelde mechón de pelo de la cara, haciendo que ella vuelva de ese mundo lejano al que se ha transportado varias veces en el rato que llevan hablando.

Ella ve como él la está mirando interrogante, queriendo saber qué es lo que está pasando por su mente. Pero está harta de hablar, ya tendrán tiempo para eso. Hoy no quiere comerse más la cabeza.

Se lanza a sus labios, directa, atrapándolos entre los suyos y haciendo que él se estremezca. Un agradable escalofrío recorre la espalda de ambos. Una semana separados era demasiado. Un beso corto, pero intenso. Se separan, se miran, emiten la más sincera de sus sonrisas y en sus ojos se ve reflejado un _''Te he echado de menos''_ que no les hace falta pronunciar. Porque si hay algo realmente especial en su relación es eso; que después de casi cinco años se conocen tanto, se conocen tan bien, que se lo dicen todo con la mirada; en momentos así les sobran las palabras.

Aunque a él no tanto. Ella lo escucha. Un débil pero claro y sincero _''te quiero''_ por parte de Castle. Ella se limita a volver a sus labios, en un beso largo, lento, sincero, mientras se pregunta en qué momento será capaz ella de pronunciar esas palabras. Sabe lo que siente ¡¿por qué le resulta tan difícil verbalizarlo?! Pero se lo ha prometido a ella misma; no más comeduras de cabeza por hoy.

Deja sus labios de nuevo, quedándose a escasos milímetros de ellos, sonriendo, y le coge de la mano con cierta ansiedad, dirigiendo a ambos hacia la habitación.

Él por su parte lo tiene claro. Confía en ella igual que ella lo hace en él, la quiere y está convencido de que ella a él también y que en algún momento no muy lejano se lo hará saber, poniendo en palabras sus sentimientos. O eso espera, porque verdaderamente se muere por escuchar esas dos palabras saliendo de su boca.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios, follows y favs! Espero que os guste. Intentaré subir otro capítulo lo antes posible:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ahí está ella, en un estado de relajación total, tanta que hasta le cuesta abrir los ojos, así qué decide no hacerlo, decide simplemente quedarse en esa posición, tumbada sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo con la fina sábana amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Se siente bien, muy bien. Por fin han aclarado el tema, por fin vuelven a estar cerca; tan cerca que el brazo de Castle sigue rodeándola, descansando sobre la piel desnuda de su cuerpo, justo dónde lo había dejado la noche anterior antes de que ambos quedaran atrapados en el más profundo de los sueños.

Los primeros rayos de Sol empiezan a colarse en la habitación, iluminándola poco a poco. Ella, consciente de que la alarma de su móvil sonará en apenas unos minutos, abre los ojos lentamente y no puede evitar que sus labios se curven formando una gran y sincera sonrisa al verle. Siempre le ha gustado verle dormir, es una sensación que realmente le encanta. Le maravilla que ni siquiera durmiendo sean capaces de separarse, siempre que se duermen abrazados se despiertan de la misma manera, es como si fueran dos imanes incapaces de separarse. Con pequeños gestos Castle siempre ha hecho que ella se sienta como en casa y ahora ella, aun que ni siquiera vivan juntos, es incapaz de llamar ''hogar'' a otro sitio que no sea en el que se encuentra en ese momento; a su lado.

Acerca lentamente la mano hasta su cara y le proporciona una suave caricia para luego pasar a jugar con su pelo revuelto pero el apenas se inmuta, está completamente dormido. Kate sonríe con ganas y se libra del brazo con el que él la está rodeando, acercándose más a él y depositando suaves besos en su cuello, pasando por su mandíbula y acabando en sus labios con un beso corto, suave y dulce. Cuando va a retirarse nota que él le ha impedido cualquier movimiento apretándola contra él, mientras le acaricia suavemente la espalda con las yemas de los dedos y profundiza el beso. Ambos se separan lentamente cuando comienzan a notar la falta de oxígeno y él le susurra al oído un ''buenos días Kate''. El hecho de escuchar su nombre saliendo de su boca en un susurro casi inaudible hace que ella se estremezca y que un agradable escalofrío recorra su espalda. No puede hacer otra cosa que volver a besarlo, una y otra vez; besos cortos, besos largos, simplemente besos.

Solo había sido una semana pero ambos habían echado de menos esos despertares. Despertares llenos de abrazos, de caricias, de besos y de sonrisas. Despertares en los que no existía nada más a su alrededor; solo ellos dos queriéndose como nadie.

La cosa comienza a ponerse realmente interesante pero, para desgracia de ambos, la alarma del móvil de Beckett empieza a sonar.

-Mmmm, un ratito más por favor. - Dice Castle entre beso y beso.

-Castle para. Llegaremos tarde. - Le dice entre sonrisas.

-Seguro que pueden apañárselas sin nosotros un rato… - Dice él poniendo ojitos.

-¿Y tú crees que Gates lo verá así? -

-Probablemente… - Kate le recrimina con la mirada y el decide no insistir más – no. Probablemente no… - Dice poniendo cara de fastidio.

A ella también le encantaría pasar con él toda la mañana así, pero no puede. Se libra de él como puede, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, susurrándole al oído un ''Buenos días a ti también Rick'' y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, a la que él responde con la mejor de las suyas.

Mientras Kate se da una ducha como hace cada mañana, él se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Decide preparar café y crêpes de chocolate, los favoritos de Kate.

Se ha quedado completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Le encanta que sea Kate lo primero que ve cada mañana al despertarse, que sea ella a la que debe prepararle el desayuno, que sea ella la que se acurruca junto a él en el sofá para vez una película, para leer o simplemente para hablar. Adora que sea ella a la que debe prepararle un baño y una copa de vino en esos días que son especialmente duros de trabajo, que sea ella a la que le roba besos en cuanto tiene oportunidad, que sea ella la que le sonríe cada día antes de quedarse dormido. Se podría decir que casi viven juntos, pero no. A él le encantaría pero tiene claro que no quiere presionarla; con ella la presión no funciona, es lo peor que puede hacer.

-¡Vaaaaya, que bien huele por aquí! – La voz de Kate y el abrazo que ella le da rodeándolo por la espalda le sacan de sus pensamientos.

-Pues como dicen: si huele bien… mejor sabrá. Toma, pruébalo. – Dice él mientras le acerca un trozo de crêpe de chocolate a la boca.

-Mmm, ¡riquísimo! – Dice ella con una gran sonrisa. Sabía de sobra que iba a estar genial antes de probarlo, sabía de buena mano lo bien que le quedaban siempre los crêpes a Rick, pero la encanta cuando la cuida de esa manera, como si fuera una niña pequeña que incluso necesita que la den de comer. Con él siempre se siente protegida y eso es algo que le encanta y que agradece en el alma porque es la única persona que ha conseguido que ella se sienta así.

Kate coge otro trozo y lo acerca hasta la boca de Castle y justo antes de introducirlo lo dirige a la suya propia, se lo come de un solo bocado, relamiéndose lentamente los labios y dejándolo a él con cara de fastidio.

-¡Eso no vale! Yo también quiero probarlos. Aunque he de admitir que eso último te ha quedado muy… sexy. – Le dice él mientras Kate pone los ojos en blanco.

Siguen unos minutos más dándose de comer el uno al otro, entre risas y besos con sabor a chocolate, hasta que el móvil de Kate vuelve a interrumpirlos.

-Un día de estos tiraré ese móvil por la ventana… ¿tienen que interrumpirnos siempre en los mejores momentos? – Dice dándole un trago al café.

-Los asesinos no descansan Castle, ya lo sabes. – Dice ella guiñándole un ojo mientras se dispone a contestar. – Beckett. Si. Ahá. Vale, muy bien, ahora mismo vamos. – Beckett cuelga el teléfono y coge su taza de café, bebiéndose de un trago lo poco que le quedaba.

-Deduzco que tenemos un caso… - Dice Castle con una sonrisa mientras observa cómo se bebe el café.

-Deduces bien gatito. ¿Vamos? –

-¡No me llames gatito! – Dice él poniendo cara de circunstancia y voz de niño pequeño. – Es odioso.

-Es gracioso – Le contesta ella a carcajada limpia poniéndose el abrigo y abriendo la puerta del loft.

Castle suelta una especie de bufido y, abrigo en mano, la sigue.

Minutos más tarde llegan a una especie de callejón, muy largo, en el que ya se encuentra el resto del equipo y también la policía científica.

-Hey Espo, ¿qué tenemos? – Mira hacia todos lados imitando a Castle, que también se encontraba estudiando la escena, pero ninguno de los dos consigue ver nada. - ¿Y el cadáver?

-Allí, con Lanie. – Dice Espósito señalando un taxi. – Se lo cargaron dentro del taxi de un disparo en la cabeza con una nueve milímetros. – Le continúa explicando mientras se dirigen hacia dónde se encuentra Lanie. – Varón, cuarenta años, nacionalidad rusa.

-¿Hora de la muerte? – Pregunta Kate mirando a Lanie nada más llegar al taxi.

-Calculo que entre las seis y las siete de la mañana. – Responde ella más seria de lo habitual y con una cara que refleja algo de tristeza.

-¿Estás bien? – Kate muestra cierta preocupación. Normalmente su amiga siempre tiene una sonrisa, aunque sea en la escena de un crimen.

-Sí… estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Contesta Lanie con una falsa sonrisa, desviando por un segundo la vista hacia Espósito.

Es entonces cuando Kate se da cuenta de lo que pasa; otra de sus discusiones con el detective. Más tarde hablará con ella.

-Un testigo afirma haber visto a un hombre de unos treinta y pico años, alto y corpulento salir corriendo de aquí a eso de las seis y diez de la mañana. – Afirma Ryan que ha salido como de la nada sobresaltando a todos.

-Hey bro, ¿dónde estabas? – Le pregunta Espo a Ryan.

-Estaba… hablando con Jenny. ¿Os venís mañana a tomar algo? Es… importante. –

Todos se miran extrañados, pero aceptan encantados.

-Bien. Llevad al testigo con un dibujante, mirad si hay algo que pueda servirnos en las cámaras de seguridad y que los técnicos comprueben si hay más huellas en el taxi.

-De acuerdo, eso está hecho. – Afirman Ryan y Espo a la vez.

-¿Y nosotros? – Pregunta Castle.

-Nosotros… a comisaría. – Contesta ella con fastidio. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de pasarse el día trabajando, se sentía agotada y no le apetecía en absoluta soportar a Gates.

-¿Puedo conducir? – Pregunta poniendo ojitos. – Porfiiiiiii. –

Kate siempre se ha preguntado por qué él insiste tanto en que le deje conducir. Al principio le hacía gracia pero ahora sentía demasiada curiosidad. Su coche era una porquería, una porquería que ella apreciaba mucho, pero una porquería al fin y al cabo.

-¿Por qué siempre insistes tanto en conducir mi coche Rick? Ni que fuera un ferrari… -

-Yo ya tengo un ferrari, así que si lo fuera… me daría igual. Déjame conducir, porfi. – Dice poniendo ojitos, con esas mirada suplicante que solo él sabe.

A Kate esta situación le parece sumamente infantil pero no tiene ganas de discutir, por lo que decide tenderle las llaves. Llaves que el coge sin dudar de la palma de la mano de Beckett en un rápido y sutil gesto.

El trayecto hasta la comisaría transcurre en silencio; cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos, el mirando al frente, centrado en la conducción del vehículo y ella mirando hacia un lado a través de la ventana. Hasta que Castle, que deduce que ella sigue preguntándose por qué tanta insistencia para conducir su coche, decide romper el silencio.

-Siempre he insistido tanto en que me dejaras conducir este coche porque era algo que no le dejabas hacer a nadie. – Kate aparta la vista de la ventana para mirarlo. – Quiero decir, ya sé que es tu coche pero… no sé, era como si no confiaras en nadie más que en ti misma para llevarlo. Sé que parece una tontería y que no tienes por qué dejarle tu coche a nadie pero… pensé que el día que me dejaras conducirlo significaría que confías en mí. – Se produce un breve silencio antes de que Castle continúe en el que Kate frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios evitando solar una gran sonrisa. – Si lo sé, es una tontería. Pero siempre me había hecho ilusión conducirlo por esta razón.

-Rick… yo confío en ti, te deje o no te deje mi coche. – Castle la mira y asiente antes de devolver su vista a la carretera. – Pero supongo que tienes razón… tengo que confiar mucho en alguien para dejarle mi coche. – Dice soltando, ahora sí, una gran carcajada; lo que ha dicho es una bobada, pero tiene toda la razón. La conoce demasiado bien, incluso mejor que ella misma. Castle sonríe y la mira durante unos segundos, le encanta verla así.

- Bueno pues… supongo que ya puedo tacharlo de mi lista. –

-¿Aún sigues con eso? – Pregunta ella riéndose más aún.

-Claro que sigo con eso. ¡Y seguiré! Quiero tener claros mis objetivos en esta vida. – Contesta él orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa.

Ella ya no sabe si tomárselo en serio o en broma. Era increíble lo obsesionado que había estado con esa lista durante el caso anterior, cuando había pensado que iba a morir por ver un estúpido video. Ella había tenido oportunidad pero no la había leído entera, se había detenido en el número uno: ''Estar con Kate''. Recuerda haberse quedado mirando esa frase varios segundos hasta que la voz de Castle la sacó de sus pensamientos, recuerda haberse preguntado por qué habían perdido tanto tiempo y recuerda haberse autocontestado automáticamente que por su culpa, por su estúpido muro, ese estúpido muro los había mantenido alejados demasiado tiempo.

No puede evitar preguntarse cuantas cosas más sobre ella tendrá escritas Castle en esa lista y qué tipo de cosas serán. ¿Bobas de las suyas? ¿O tal vez cosas más serias? Le encantaría averiguarlo. Puede que en un futuro no muy lejano intente sonsacarle algo de información.

Vuelve a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana del coche, observando a la gente que pasea por las calles de Nueva York, aun húmedas a causa de la lluvia. Hay personas de todo tipo; adolescentes que caminan en grupo, padres paseando con sus hijos, grupos de turistas, amigas que van de compras, parejas dadas de la mano… Le gustaría estar ahí fuera, con él, disfrutando de su compañía mientras caminan abrazados, susurrándose palabras al oído, entre sonrisas y miradas. Miradas. Si hay algo que caracteriza su relación es eso, siempre se lo han dicho todo con una simple mirada. Y es algo que se confirma en cuanto ella gira la cabeza hacia él, que la está observando, y se percata de que está pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella, nada le gustaría más que aparcar el coche, abrirla la puerta, cogerla de la mano y perderse con ella por las calles de Nueva York.

Pero están llegando a la 12 y les espera un largo día de trabajo. Tal vez en otra ocasión, en la que los asesinos les den una pequeña tregua, puedan disfrutar de un paseo por las abarrotadas y bulliciosas calles de Nueva York o simplemente disfrutar de un rato juntos a solas, donde sea, sin la presión de tener que marchar a perseguir y desenmascarar criminales.


End file.
